1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter and a method for producing the same, and is particularly related to a compound 2,6-diamino-1,4,5,8-tetranitronaphthalene, useful as an explosive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compound 2,6-diamino-1,4,5,8-tetranitronaphthalene is of great interest to those concerned with explosives. Aryl compounds having large numbers of nitro groups on the rings are well known as explosives. A typical example is trinitrotoluene which is more commonly known simply as TNT. H. H. Hodgson and J. S. Whitehurst report the isomeric compounds 1,5-diamino-2,4,6,8-tetranitronaphthalene and 1,8-diamino-2,4,5,7-tetranitronaphthalene in The Tetrazotisation of 1:5- and 1:8-naphthalene diamines and Tetranitration of 1:5- and 1:8-di-p-toluenesulphonamidonaphthalenes, Chemical Soc'y, London J., pp. 80-81 (1947). However, the authors of this specification were unable to duplicate the results of the English authors. Accordingly, the authors of this specification, after a considerable amount of experimentation, developed the hereinafter disclosed method for the preparation of 2,6-diamino-1,4,5,8-tetranitronaphthalene.